Problem: A function $f$ is defined on the complex numbers by $f(z)=(a+bi)z,$ where $a$ and $b$ are positive numbers. This function has the property that for each complex number $z$, $f(z)$ is equidistant from both $z$ and the origin. Given that $|a+bi|=8$, find $b^2.$
Explanation: From the given property,
\[|f(z) - z| = |f(z)|.\]Then
\[|(a + bi) z - z| = |(a + bi)z|,\]so $|a + bi - 1||z| = |a + bi||z|.$  Since this holds for all complex numbers $z,$
\[|a + bi - 1| = |a + bi| = 8.\]Then $(a - 1)^2 + b^2 = 64$ and $a^2 + b^2 = 64.$  Subtracting these equations, we get $2a - 1 = 0,$ so $a = \frac{1}{2}.$  Hence,
\[b^2 = 64 - a^2 = 64 - \frac{1}{4} = \boxed{\frac{255}{4}}.\]